


Home is just the place you want to be the most

by sarcastic_fi



Series: The Secret (Family) Life of John Sheppard [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is just the place you want to be the most

John felt wrecked as he elbowed his way inside a telephone box half a mile off the base. It had been hours of debriefings and waiting around until they had eventually let him go. Now all he wanted to do was go home, see Rodney. But that was hours away again. So making this call was the next best thing. He dialled the number that he ha memorised over three years ago, and after three rings Rodney picked up.

“Hello? Who is this? Hello…? Is that you Jeannie? Look, I know you’re mad about what I said but aren’t prank calls beneath you? Just like your husband… um… I didn’t mean that. Jeannie if this is you then I really didn’t mean to say that… I… who is this? Hello?” Rodney whined. He hated not knowing who was on the other end of the phone even when it was just prank calls. He had once attempted to set up his own tracking software to let him know the location (and address) of whoever was calling him. John had pointed out it was illegal, and that when he got caught John wouldn’t be visiting him in jail and Rodney had grudgingly dismantled the equipment, not before pointing out that John so would come and visit him.

John huffed out a laugh, his ribs protested but it was so good to hear Rodney’s voice. John never wanted Rodney to change, wanted war and pain to never touch the man or their beautiful daughter.

“John? Is that you?” Rodney guessed correctly. “Oh my god… John.”

“It’s me,” John managed to choke out, wishing he had opted for the long journey back to Vegas now so he could hug Rodney.

“Where are you!? What’s happening? Are you coming home? Are you… are you injured?”

“I… I want another child,” John said. He hadn’t known what he had been going to say until he actually said it. But this felt right. This felt like breathing fresh air after being in a fire. This felt like life after death, hope in the face of defeat, love after war.

“Yeah?” Rodney asked, and John thought that maybe he could feel his lover smiling even from a hundred miles away.

“Yeah,” John confirmed, smiling himself.

“That’s… good. Kids are good. Well, not all of them obviously or our street wouldn’t have so much graffiti… my kid’s good. Our kid’s perfect. This one will be too,” Rodney assured him. “When are you coming home?”

“Soon,” John said, thinking about the miles he had to cross. “Soon,” he promised, and hung up to get back into the car and started driving home. Soon.


End file.
